


More than coffee?

by Cookiejuice



Series: Stubbornshipping lawyer/cop au [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, trans girl mokuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Mokuba confronts Honda, and Honda asks himself questions and makes a decision.Comissioned by Bitterpixiebro and posted with permissionFeatures trans girl Mokuba





	More than coffee?

“You like my brother, don’t you?”

Honda choked on his coffee, staring wide eyed at Mokuba, who just smirked at him. Taking a napkin, he cleaned himself up as he squinted his eyes. “What gave you that idea?”

“Hiroto, you’re blushing”. Mokuba’s smirk widened, and Honda grumbled as he glanced away, sipping his coffee.

Did he? Maybe he did, if he thought about it. He enjoyed Seto Kaiba’s company, and a part of him was always looking forward to their next coffee lunch. Honda groaned, what was he, a teenager?! He set his mug down and rubbed his temples. It didn’t help that Mokuba was still fucking smirking at him. Honda sighed. 

“Okay maybe I do. A little. But he’s not interested in me, so why ask for anything more than what we currently have?”

He took another sip of his coffee. It was true. Seto never had given any indication of wanting to be more than friends. Hell, Honda wasn’t even sure if he even wanted to be friends. But they were still meeting up for coffee, and he hadn’t called off once. So that meant something.

Mokuba shrugged. “I think you should ask him out. On a real date, I mean”.

She made it sound as easy as ordering a sandwich. Honda mulled it over in his head, if he did and the answer would be ‘no’, would it become awkward?

“What if he says no? And what kind of date would I even take him on?”

Mokuba sighed, leaning back in her chair. “Listen Hiroto, my brother doesn’t spend that much time with just anyone. If he didn’t enjoy spending time with you, he wouldn’t meet up for coffee every fucking week. Just go for it. As for the kind of date,you can never go wrong with a dinner, I guess”.

She had a point. Honda was making too big a deal out of this, probably. But it was. This would be their First Date, which could potentially lead to a relationship. Also he was not one for fancy dinners, but how about a homemade one? He could set a mood with candles, get some fresh flowers. And he could show off his cooking skills, and it would be more intimate than a restaurant. Depending on how long the dinner would take, they could potentially watch a movie afterwards.

Finishing his coffee, he tapped Mokuba’s shoulder. “Let’s get to work”. He would think about it more later.

Later that evening, Honda sat at his desk at work, staring at his phone. Mokuba had left two hours ago. How would he go about this? Text? Call? In person? Internally, he was lightly freaked out. It had been a while since he tried the dating scene. Highschool, probably. So that experience counted for nothing, basically. He fiddled with his phone, turning it over in his hands.

Twiddling his thumbs, he decided to send a text message.

[TEXT TO SETO KAIBA] Hey I was wondering, do you have plans tomorrow night? If not, would you like to have dinner? My place, I’ll cook! If that’s okay?

He hit send before he could change his mind, taking a deep breath and turning to the computer to type out some reports of the day.

About five minutes later, his phone buzzed, and Honda grabbed at it so fast and nervously that he almost dropped it.

[TEXT FROM SETO KAIBA] I don’t have any plans tomorrow night. What time do you want me to be there? And can you send me your adress?

Honda’s heart was hammering in his chest. He had said yes. Maybe he wasn’t aware this was a date, but Honda pushed that thought away. It didn’t matter, he could always approach the subject tomorrow. He send a text back with a time and his adress, putting his phone down with a big grin. 

Tomorrow they would have a date. Well, he hoped he would be able to call it that. It would be nice. Honda didn’t dwell on it, cracking his knuckles to pump out those last few reports before going home.

He wondered what he should make.. and what kind of dessert? He’d think about that later, for now he was just happy to have not been rejected.


End file.
